Troubleful Love
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Mikuo sudah terbiasa kenal dengan yang namanya masalah. Tapi, apakah ia akan bisa mengenali yang namanya cinta? Pair MikuxMikuo not twincest, don't like dont' read.
1. Chapter 1

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

_Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation._

.

.

.

_Setiap orang selalu ingin menghindari masalah,_

_Seberapa pun masalah itu ingin dihindari, ia akan tetap datang pada kita_

_Saat kita mencoba menikmati dan melawan semua masalah tersebut,_

_Tapi, masalah tersebut telah selesai dan entah kenapa,_

_Malah tersisa rindu?_

.

.

.

Chapter 1 "Outsider"

Malam sudah sangat larut dan udara dingin membuat sekumpulan anak-anak mengetatkan jaket yang mereka kenakan. Salahsatu dari mereka berdecak kesal karena satu kawannya masih saja belum datang, telat untuk pesta malam ini. Salahsatu dari mereka asyik berpadu kasih dan bercumbu dengan kekasih perempuannya di atas kap mobil.

"Ah, sial! Mikuo lama sekali tibanya!" Seorang dari kumpulan anak itu memukul kap mobilnya karena kesal akan menunggu.

"Hei, santailah sedikit. Toh, ia akan datang dengan hiburan baru~" Ucap seorang cowok lain yang tadi sedang bersama pacarnya.

"Kalau saja ia berhasil, kalau tidak?" Tanya seorang cewek yang sedang merokok.

"Kita telanjangi dia dan ceburkan ke sungai itu, seperti dulu lagi." Celetuk seorang cowok yang sedang asyik main PSP di atas kap mobilnya dengan posisi tiduran.

"Kalian berisik sekali! Aku sedang kesal!" Bentak cowok yang pertama marah tadi.

Tiin! Tiin!

Dua buah mobil datang memasuki kawasan pembuangan sampah yang berada di dekat sungai itu. Laki-laki bernama Mikuo yang sejak tadi dibicarakan pun turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah puas. Ia berbisik pada salahsatu temannya, "Ini dia, satu lagi pecundang baru..."

Seluruh dari mereka pun langsung tertawa. Kemudian, turunlah seorang cowok dengan tubuh tak terlalu tinggi dan rambut honey blonde. Beda dengan lainnya yang memakai baju keren, ia datang menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak. Tentu saja, beberapa dari mereka tak bisa menahan tawa.

Mikuo sendiri tertawa pelan, tak ingin rencananya ketahuan terlalu cepat. Ia merangkul Len dan berkata, "Selamat datang ke kelompok orang-orang elite dan terkenal, Kagamine Len!"

Seluruh kawan-kawannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat respon Len yang terlihat bangga atas ucapan Mikuo barusan yang sebenarnya sebuah sindiran.

"Well, kalau kau mau benar-benar resmi bergabung dengan kami, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kami, Len." Ucap cowok yang tadi marah-marah. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tenang, tapi seringainya terlihat kejam.

"Tapi, aku pikir, kalian bilang aku sudah jadi bagian dari kalian?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Tidak, sebelum kau melakukan upacara penerimaan anggota baru." Ledek cowok tadi. Seluruh kawanannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Well, apa yang harus ku perbuat?" Len kelihatan sangat siap.

Mikuo menunjukan sebuah sungai. "Kita akan melompat ke sungai itu dan berenang, kawan." Mikuo tersenyum licik.

"Ti-Tidakkan akan sangat dingin berenang malam-malam begini?" Len jadi terlihat ragu.

"Jadi, anak ayam ini mau menyerah, rupanya? Hihihi..." Ledek seorang cewek yang tadi sedang bercumbu.

Len meletakkan kedua tangan di saku jeans yang ia kenakan, berpikir. Tapi, tekadnya sudah kuat kalau ia akan melakukannya. Apa pun akan ia lakukan demi dianggap hebat oleh orang-orang lain, menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Len buru-buru berjalan menuju sungai bersama Mikuo. Sementara, seluruh kawanannya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sampai di tepian sungai, seluruh kawanan Mikuo langsung menggendong Len dan melemparkannya ke tengah sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam tersebut. Dan ternyata, Len sama sekali tak bisa berenang.

"Bu-Bwaaah! T-T-Tol... Tolong...!" Ia meronta-ronta, berusaha bertahan selama mungkin di tengah sungai tersebut.

Yang lainnya habis-habisan menertawai Len. Awalnya, Mikuo dan kawan-kawannya ingin menyelamatkan Len di saat-saat terakhir, tapi, mereka melihat ada warna merah mulai mengotori air sungai tersebut. Dan mereka sangat yakin, itu adalah darah, meski mereka tak yakin itu asalnya dari mana.

Wajah para kawanan anak nakal itu langsung pucat pasi, membayangkan Kagamine Len akan mati karena mereka. Mikuo langsung melepas sepatunya dan menceburkan dirinya ke sungai untuk membantu Len ke tepian sungai. Dengan segera, ia berhasil membawa Len ke tepian. Ternyata benar, kaki kiri Len seperti tersobek benda tajam dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"A-A-Aku tak bertanggung jawab atas hal ini!" Seluruh kawan Mikuo berlari menuju mobil masing-masing untuk kabur dan melupakan kejadian ini selama-lamanya.

"He-Hei!" Mikuo memanggil kawan-kawannya, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Argh...!" Len menjerit. Mau tak mau, Mikuo harus membawa Len ke rumah sakit terdekat jika tidak mau dikira sebagai pembunuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat tubuh Len yang lebih kecil dan menaruhnya di dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu pun dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

"Ibu tak menyangka, Mikuo. Kau nyaris saja membuat seseorang mati karenamu. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Ibunya Mikuo mengelus-elus dadanya, menahan sesak atas kenakalan anaknya.

Mikuo tak berani menjawab. Senakal-nakalnya dia, dia sama sekali tak berniat membentak dan memaki-maki Ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu akan laporkan kau pada Ayahmu."

"Apa aku masih punya Ayah?" Baru pada hal ini Mikuo akan selalu merespon. "Apa seorang lelaki yang tidur bersama **pelacur** dan mengirimi kita uang setiap bulannya untuk keperluan kita bisa aku panggil AYAH?!"

Gantian, Ibunya yang terdiam. Mikuo langsung meredakan amarahnya dan meminta maaf pada Ibunya atas kelancangannya berkata kasar di depan Ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu."

Ibunya menghapus setitik airmatanya yang disebabkan oleh perasaan shock setelah dibentak oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Mikuo, dengarkan Ibu. Ibu minta maaf karena tak bisa mencarikan sosok Ayah yang baik untukmu. Jadi, kau terus bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi, Ibu mohon, lain kali jangan buat nyawa orang lain terancam seperti saat ini lagi. Ibu tak mau kau dipenjara." Ibu itu berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali izinkan aku mengancam nyawaku sendiri." Mikuo mengambil jaketnya dan lalu pergi dari rumahnya.

Ia pergi menuju ke sekolahnya karena mendapat panggilan sebelumnya. Mikuo sudah biasa saja karena namanya sudah sering masuk ke daftar kasus pelanggaran peraturan sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia akan benar-benar mendapat hukuman yang parah.

Ia memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dan berhadapan langsung dengan kepala sekolahnya.

"Bapak sudah dengar semuanya. Kau membuat siswa dari SMA lain celaka dan nyaris meninggal dunia. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?" Kepala sekolah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku meniduri istri Bapak, _it would be worse._" Sahut Mikuo. Wajah kepala sekolahnya memerah, tapi masih mencoba sabar.

"Baik. Sebenarnya, Bapak sudah menemukan hukuman yang paling baik untukmu, Satzune Mikuo."

"Dikeluarkan, huh?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Kepala sekolah itu melemparkan beberapa berkas ke hadapan Mikuo. "Mulai minggu depan, kau akan jadi siswa SMA Yamaha. Disana kau harus melayani seluruh keperluan Kagamine Len sampai lukanya sembuh. Dan pastikan tak ada masalah lagi, mengerti?"

Mikuo bersandar di kursinya. "Kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku dikeluarkan dan izinkan aku sekolah di luar negeri saja? Ini akan sangat membosankan dan merepotkan, tentunya."

"Aku melakukan ini demi membelamu, siswa bodoh. Jika kau tak menurut, aku tak keberatan melihat kau diseret ke dalam penjara." Ucap kepala sekolahnya dengan nada tajam.

Mikuo menelan ludahnya. "_You got me, Sir._" Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyumpah, "_Damn it!_ Argh!"

.

.

.

Hari yang dimaksudkan tiba. Dengan menggunakan seragam khas SMA Yamaha yang berompi warna biru dan celana hitam, Mikuo berjalan di tengah keramaian siswa-siswi yang menontonnya. Dengan cueknya, Mikuo berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya tanpa melongok kiri-kanan sama sekali. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan yang lain menggendong tasnya.

"Lihat itu, siswa baru yang menyebabkan Kagamine Len celaka..."

"Aih, keren juga ternyata..."

"Tetap saja, ia itu bukan cowok yang baik. Kita harus jaga jarak..."

Mikuo mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, tapi, apa pedulinya? Yang ia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat membuat Len menarik hukuman Mikuo agar Mikuo bisa pergi dari sekolah ini, bahkan dari kotanya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi." Mikuo masuk ke ruangan kelasnya. Ia sekelas dengan Kagamine Len di kelas 11 IPA 1. Meski sudah memberi salam, tak ada satu pun siswa yang merespon baik kepadanya. Mikuo kesal, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkannya sekarang.

"Hei, minggir dari depan pintu dong," tiba-tiba muncul seorang siswi di belakang Mikuo dengan membopong lengan Len di sisinya.

"Cih," Len membuang muka dari Mikuo, sementara Miku berjalan masuk setelah Mikuo memberi jalan.

"Yap. Dan kita akan mulai berhadapan dengan seorang cowok sok cuek yang kelihatan seperti cewek." Desah Mikuo sambil berjalan gontai menuju ke kursi Len.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Len dingin.

"Tarik hukumanku, maka kau akan terbebas. Aku ingin pergi dari kota ini secepatnya." Mikuo menjawab tanpa memperhatikan Len.

"Kau ini...!" Len mencoba berdiri dengan tongkatnya. "Lihat kakiku! Siapa yang menyebabkan hal ini, hah?!"

Sekelas langsung menatap ke arah keributan terjadi. Mikuo disudutkan oleh Len, tapi Mikuo berkelit.

"Kau yang semangat duluan saat itu. Nah, kalau kau marah, ya sudah, sesali kebodohanmu sendiri." Mikuo mengangkat kedua alisnya, menyuruh Len berpikir sendiri.

Len menggeletukkan giginya, tapi ia tak mungkin melawan Mikuo. Dalam kondisi prima pun, Len tak'kan menang dari Mikuo.

"Hei, tolong jangan buat Len makin parah kondisinya. Aku harap, kau bisa memenuhi hukumanmu dulu, Satzune-san." Siswi yang tadi datang bersama Len menginterupsi.

Mikuo melirik gadis yang berkomentar barusan. Rambut teal, wajah lumayan cantik, tapi kelihatan bodoh dan childish.

"Pertimbangkan kembali ucapanmu, gadis malang. Kawanmu ini," Mikuo menunjuk ke arah Len. "Hanya seekor ayam yang ketakutan dan berlindung di balik seorang peternak. Kau mau jadi peternak ayam, huh?" Setelah berkata begitu, Mikuo pergi.

"Ucapannya ribet." Gumam Miku dengan polosnya. Len tersenyum datar pada Miku, tapi hatinya menyimpan dendam pada Mikuo.

'Awas saja kau, Mikuo! Akan ku balas perlakuan dan kata-katamu itu nanti!'

Sementara itu, Mikuo memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok kelas, tak mau terganggu dengan siswa-siswi lainnya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya bosan.

Miku iseng, menatapi Mikuo yang kelihatannya sangat kesepian, menurutnya. Saat ia berdiri dan mencoba menghampiri Mikuo, Len menahannya.

"Miku!" Panggil Len.

Miku berbalik. "Kenapa, Len? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Len memutar dua bola matanya, mencari alasan. "U-Uh... Aku mau jus pisang dong," Len merogoh saku bajunya.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan dimulai, Len?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya.

"E-Eh... Kalau begitu, duduk di sampingku! Aku mau bercerita tentang buku seru yang baru kemarin aku baca!" Len mencari alasan lain, apa pun agar Miku tak mendekati Mikuo.

"Well, sepertinya menarik. Apa judulnya?" Miku berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk Len dan duduk kembali. Setelah itu, Len bercerita tentang buku yang pernah dibacanya, apa pun itu yang jelas Miku mendengarkannya.

Sambil bercerita, hati Len bersorak senang karena sekali saja ia sudah berhasil membuat Mikuo terkurung dalam kesendirian. Dan lagi, Len bertekad akan terus membuat Miku tak pernah bicara langsung dengan Mikuo.

Padahal, dalam diam, Mikuo juga sedang berpikir. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Len bisa ia ancam dan membuat Len menarik hukumannya. Tapi, sudah lama ia berpikir, ia masih belum mendapat cara yang bagus. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul pertanyaan lain di kepalanya.

_'Seperti apa kira-kira genk yang ada di sekolah ini? Jika aku bisa berteman dengan ketua dari salahsatu genk, mungkin saja aku akan jadi lebih mudah untuk membuat Kagamine ayam ini bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dan bersedia menarik hukuman ini dariku.'_

Dan dengan alasan itu, Mikuo berencana untuk menjelajahi sekolah barunya ini sepulang sekolah nanti untuk mencari tahu tentang ketua genk di SMA Yamaha. Setelah itu, barulah ia akan menyusun rencana agar Len menarik hukumannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Mikuo benar-benar habis dikerjai oleh Len seharian ini. Len menyuruh-nyuruh Mikuo seenaknya, seakan Mikuo adalah budak belian baru milik Len. Contohnya, Len menyuruh Mikuo membeli makanan di kantin dengan sengaja lupa menitip minumannya. Saat Mikuo kembali, Len berkata bahwa ia lupa menitip minuman dan mau tak mau Mikuo harus balik ke kantin. Hal itu membuat Mikuo kesal, tapi ia tenang saja karena merasa akan segera menyingkirkan Len secepatnya.

Saat Len sedang merapihkan bukunya dibantu Miku, Mikuo datang sambil tersenyum kalem, beda dari biasanya.

"Well, well, Kagamine-chan, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Mikuo sok baik.

"Kau tahu, cara itu tak'kan berhasil padaku jika kau mau membuatku menarik hukumanku?" Len membalas cuek. Miku hanya melirik sedikit.

"Jangan terlalu optimis, tuan Kagamine ayam. Ini tak'kan berlangsung lama kok," Mikuo menjentikan jarinya di hadapan muka Len.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Len menyipitkan matanya, curiga pada Mikuo.

"Lihat saja nanti," Mikuo berjalan.

Grep.

Miku menggenggam lengan Mikuo dan berkata, "Tolong... Jangan macam-macam lagi, Satzune-san. Terutama, jika itu menyangkut Len."

Mikuo berbalik, terkejut. Ia buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Miku dari lengannya.

"Siapa kau? Pacarnya?" Mikuo mendecak kesal pada Miku.

Miku agak menunduk. "Bu-Bukan."

Mikuo membetulkan posisi tas yang ia bawa dan berkata lagi, "Jangan berada di jalanku, kalau begitu. Aku tak suka pengganggu, terutama wanita," lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Miku dan Len.

"Argh, cowok itu benar-benar kurang ajar padamu, Miku! Jika kakiku baik-baik saja, aku akan hajar dia dan buat dia membungkam mulutnya!" Len jadi sok berani setelah Mikuo tidak ada.

Yang diajak bicara masih diam saja, berpikir keras mengenai sosok Mikuo yang benar-benar seperti tidak tersentuh olehnya. Ibaratkan sebuah puncak gunung yang tertinggi. Sekalipun teraih, hanya ada salju yang dingin di sana.

"Miku, kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi? Apa kau sedang bengong?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja, hihi..." Miku berpura-pura menguap agar Len percaya.

"Whoa! Kau harus segera pulang, Miku! Gadis tak boleh kurang tidur. Kalau tidak, kulitnya akan jadi jelek, lho?" Len memperingatkan Miku. Miku hanya tertawa, tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Sementara itu, Mikuo saat ini sudah berada di hadapan seorang siswa bernama Asune Ted, setelah melawan belasan siswa lainnya yang merupakan anak buah Ted. Tanpa bicara panjang, Ted membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Mikuo yang memang sudah terkenal setelah namanya disebut-sebut sebagai pembuat celaka bagi Len.

"Seluruh sekolah ini, sekarang milikmu, Satzune Mikuo." Ucap Ted.

Mikuo menyeka sedikit darah yang ada di tepi kanan bibirnya. "Itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu, Asune Ted." Mikuo tersenyum puas dan menjabat tangan Ted setelah itu.

"Selamat datang di SMA Yamaha, Satzune Mikuo." Ucap Ted.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Penyambut tamu? Hahaha..."

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

Rizuka: Kembali bersama Rizuka, author paling cantik di FVI ini /dor/ kidding, deh~ hihi...

Michi: Well, ini fic collab khusus cewek di dalam Mvii. Tapi, yang aktif baru cuma Rizuka, Aineko, sama aku. Chimi ngurus VPT, Ririn masih belum bisa bantu.

Rizuka: Sekedar info, Vocaloid Showtime diganti jadi Vocaloid Prime Time. Ghost Lens II sama Vocaloid Story II didelete dan mau dibikin ulang. HIV juga dihapus karena nggak jelas, hahaha... Udah, gitu doang.

Michi: Untuk yang ini, boleh ya aku minta reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merodine** **Vii** **Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Merodine Vii belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation.

.

.

.

_Baik itu baik,_

_Tapi semua yang berlebihan pasti tidak akan berdampak baik_

_Tak semua hal baik,_

_Tapi ada kebaikan yang benar-benar nyata, bukan karena dusta_

.

.

.

C.2 "With her?"

Satu lagi pagi yang merepotkan bagi Mikuo karena ia harus bangun jauh lebih pagi jika ia tak mau terlambat ke sekolah barunya. Wajar, jalan dari rumahnya ke SMA Yamaha melalui jalan yang terkenal sangat macet. Sampai di kelas pun tak ada yang menyapanya dengan hangat. Satu lagi alasan kenapa ia membenci menjadi siswa SMA Yamaha.

"Mikuo, hari ini aku ada kegiatan di ekskul musik. Kau harus ikut dan mengantarku pulang karena mobilku sedang di bengkel!" Len marah-marah kepada Mikuo. Yap, satu lagi alasan kenapa Mikuo membenci SMA Yamaha.

"Oh, ayolah... Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi, Kagamine-chan..." Mikuo dengan malas menanggapi omelan Len. Len bertambah kesal jadinya.

"Tapi, sesuai perjanjian-"

"_Alright, chicken!_" Mikuo membentak Len, tak sabar menghadapi seluruh hal yang menyebalkan itu. Sontak, seluruh isi dari kelas tersebut memelototi Mikuo.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nah, jadi mau ikut aku atau tidak, Mikuo?" Tanyanya licik.

Mikuo menggeletukkan giginya. "_As your wish_, Kagamine ayam." Mikuo memasang headset di telinganya, malas mendengarkan ucapan murid lain setelah ini.

Len duduk di tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Hatsune Miku, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Orang itu memang pantas dibuat seperti itu agar ia belajar untuk tidak mencelakakan orang lagi." Len berkata, mencari pembelaan Miku.

"Tapi, untuk apa membawa dia segala? Toh, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Len." Miku bertanya. Len membungkam mulutnya, tak menemukan jawaban.

"Ya... A-Aku kan tak mau merepotkanmu, Miku. Lagipula, dia kan memang bertugas untuk mendampingiku!" Jawab Len cepat. Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Di kursinya, Mikuo menelungkupkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya yang seperti setan. Bagaimana tidak?

_'Mikuo, Len itu temannya Miku. Dan jika kau mencelakai seseorang yang dekat dengan Miku, maka artinya kau berhadapan dengan seluruh siswa di SMA Yamaha.'_

Itulah yang kemarin Ted beritahukan kepada Mikuo. Makanya, sampai sekarang Mikuo terus berpikir, _'Siapa sebenarnya Hatsune Miku? Kenapa sampai Ted bisa berkata sedemikian? Pastinya, Miku orang yang dianggap spesial, bukan?'_

Miku menengok ke kursi Mikuo yang berada jauh di pojok belakang. Ia agak kasihan sebenarnya karena Mikuo seperti dikucilkan oleh murid satu sekolah. Baru ia berdiri dari kursinya, Len memanggil.

"Miku! Miku! Ada soal yang aku tidak mengerti, nih. Ajarin aku dong," Len mengantisipasi duluan agar Miku tak mendekati teritorial Mikuo.

"A-Ah, seben-"

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi, tau?! Kalau nggak sekarang, ntar nilai tugasku jelek karena ada soal yang belum dijawab..." Len mengusahakan agar Miku tak mendekati Mikuo.

"Sigh," Miku mendesah pelan dan lalu duduk. "Baiklah..."

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang guru pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia ke dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Nah, semuanya, Ibu mau memberikan tugas karena Ibu ada tugas beberapa hari ke depan. Ibu akan membagikan kelompoknya dulu," setelah itu beliau menuliskan nama masing-masing kelompok di papan tulis. Mikuo tak mendapati namanya di sana.

"Permisi, Bu. Nama saya nggak ada." Tegur Mikuo.

"Oh, wajah baru, ya?" Guru itu mengambil pena dan buku absen. "Siapa namamu?"

"Satzune Mikuo."

"Huuu!" Entah karena apa, beberapa anak menyoraki Mikuo.

"Shh! Diam, semuanya!" Guru itu menegur hingga seisi kelas berhenti menyoraki Mikuo. Mikuo men-death glare seisi kelas dan tampaknya tak ada yang berani face to face dengan Mikuo.

"Baiklah, karena namamu baru, jadi..." Guru itu menatap kembali papan tulis yang berisi penuh dengan nama-nama siswa dalam kelompoknya. "Nah, kamu dengan kelompoknya Hatsune Miku, kalau begitu."

Mikuo tersontak kaget karena tak menyangka akan dapat kesempatan dekat dengan Miku secepat dan semudah ini!

"JANGAN, BU!" Sekelas bersorak kembali.

"Siapa gurunya di sini? Yang tak setuju, nilainya nol." Ancam guru tersebut. Semuanya diam. "Lagipula, tak ada salahnya, siswi favorit kita ini menunjukkan sedikit tentang kerjasama dalam SMA Yamaha kepada siswa baru ini."

Merasa mendapat angin, Mikuo langsung cari muka agar ia bisa lebih lancar mencaritahu tentang Miku di balik perlindungan gurunya itu.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Bu. Ibu bisa percaya pada saya." Ucap Mikuo, memasang senyum optimis yang pura-pura.

"Itu yang Ibu harapkan," guru itu tersenyum puas. "Nah, tugasnya adalah membuat sebuah puisi bertemakan binatang."

"Hah?" Seisi kelas cengo. Guru Bahasa Indonesia yang mereka kenal sebagai guru yang freak, kini makin menampakkan ke-freak-annya.

"Nah, Ibu pergi dulu. Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Beliau pun pergi bertugas.

Len panik, keringat dinginnya mengucur dengan keras. Ia membayangkan Mikuo akan dekat dengan Miku, membahayakan posisi dirinya.

"Mi-Miku, tak bisakah kau pindah kelompok?" Tanya Len.

"Lho? Tapi, kan tadi sudah dibagi-bagi kelompoknya?" Protes Miku.

Mikuo datang dan merangkul pundak Miku. Sekalipun sekelas memasang tampang shock, Mikuo malah memain-mainkan jemarinya di bahu Miku.

"Kagamine Len, _she's mine~_ Tolong, jangan banyak protes. _Got it?_" Ledek Mikuo.

Miku sendiri diam saja dengan wajah tersipu malu karena jarang-jarang disentuh cowok seperti itu.

Len menggeram. "Akan ku balas kau nanti, Satzune Mikuo...!"

"_I can't wait_, Kagamine-chan." Mikuo mengacak-acak rambut Len dan lalu kembali berjalan ke mejanya, diikuti Miku.

Sampai di mejanya, Mikuo malah berkata, "Nah, Hatsune Miku, kau jangan pikir aku niat sekelompok denganmu. Ini hanya karena aku benci pada kawanmu yang seperti anak perempuan itu."

"Aku mengerti, kok. Tenang saja." Miku memasang wajah datar. Kembali, seluruh anggota kelompok Miku yang lainnya memelototi Mikuo.

"Apa, hah?" Mikuo menggertak, semuanya takut.

"Satzune-san, jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka. Lagipula, mereka tak salah, kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya, Hatsune-chan, iya... Aku ngerti banget, kok. Aku ngerti kalau kau itu," Mikuo berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Miku. "i-di-ot." Setelah itu, Mikuo pergi keluar kelas dengan seenaknya.

"Lihat itu, sok keren! Nggak jelas! Ah, cowok apaan kayak begitu?!"

"Idih, kalau dia mau sama aku juga, cih, aku tolak mentah-mentah! Mananya yang keren coba?!"

Habis-habisan seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas menghujat Mikuo yang sedang tak di dalam kelas.

Miku menatap ke pintu kelas, tempat tadi Mikuo berlalu. Lagi-lagi, ia dekat dengan Mikuo, tapi tak mampu menyentuhnya karena terlalu dingin. Ia benar-benar prihatin pada Mikuo yang selalu dimusuhi. Ia yakin benar, jika Mikuo memiliki seorang sahabat, Mikuo tak'kan jadi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Miku, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan tentang orang nggak jelas itu." Tegur salah seorang anggota kelompok Miku.

"Hm, ya, baiklah." Miku hanya merespon singkat, masih tetap kepikiran Mikuo.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir dan kini Mikuo berjalan di belakang Len dan Miku yang menuju ke ruang musik. Setelah seharian cabut pelajaran, Mikuo tak bisa menghindari tugasnya yang satu ini karena Kagamine Len punya dewi pelindung, yaitu Hatsune Miku.

"Nah, _welcome to the music room._" Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo seraya membukakan pintu ruang musik.

"_Welcome to the hell,_ mungkin maksud-"

Mikuo terdiam.

Suara perkusi yang menderu-deru. Alunan gitar yang menggaung dengan semangatnya. Dentingan piano yang mengalir seperti sungai penuh melodi. Semuanya membuat Mikuo terhenyak. Sensasi yang beda dari musik rock yang biasa masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Bukankah indah, Satzune-san?" Miku menatap wajah Mikuo yang masih plain tak berekspresi.

Yang ditatap begitu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Selama ini ia selalu mengejek musik yang seperti itu, tapi kini ia merasa irama lagu itu mengalir dalam nadinya, beriringan dengan darah yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh.

"Masuklah duluan, ehm." Mikuo menyuruh Miku dan Len masuk duluan.

"Baiklah." Miku tersenyum, baru kemudian membopong Len yang masih menggunakan tongkat bantuan untuk berjalan.

Sementara Miku dan Len sudah berada di dalam ruangan, Mikuo agak bingung, apa ia harus masuk atau tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap masuk, meskipun sangat canggung.

"Stt... Lihat itu, si Satzune Miku, yang membuat Len celaka separah itu..."

"Ih, ngapain sih, dia di sini...?!"

Banyak yang berbisik-bisik, menjelek-jelekan Mikuo. Hanya kali ini, Mikuo tak mau menghiraukan mereka karena seperti menemukan sebuah dunia baru untuk dirinya, yaitu dunia bersama musik yang baru pertama kali ia dengar itu.

"Ok, kita lakukan seperti biasa." Miku membenarkan posisi mik yang berada di hadapan sebuah piano.

Mikuo bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Miku. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang gitaris, seorang basis, dan drummer mendampingi Miku. Setelah itu, mereka memainkan sebuah lagu. Miku yang menyanyikannya. Irama yang entah bagaimana merasuki jiwa Mikuo yang selama ini keras kepala.

_There was a little girl_

_Pray to find a true love_

_With a paperplane in her hand_

_She keep her faith inside_

Mikuo merenggangkan seluruh ototnya yang selama ini kaku, terbiasa ia gunakan untuk memukul orang dalam perkelahian. Kakinya terasa lemas, mengajak ia untuk duduk di sebuah kursi.

_Every end of the day_

_She lift her hands and pray_

_To be awaken in a world_

_Where she can find her love_

_So, that's the missing piece she finds_

_The lost and the last of her heart_

_She intend to find her missing piece_

_Embrace that thing_

_So, he can't go away_

Lagu yang menceritakan seorang gadis yang bermimpi memeluk erat cintanya yang telah lama ia cari, kepingan yang telah lama ia inginkan, dan tak akan melepasnya karena ia merasa hal itu sangatlah berharga baginya.

_People says it's useless_

_To see what can't be seen_

_But I belive in my fate_

_That I'll find that love_

_I will find you_

Mikuo merasakan seperti ada yang mau keluar dari raganya, seiring dengan naiknya nada lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya, takut ia terbawa lebih dari ini.

_So, that's the missing piece she finds_

_The lost and the last of her heart_

_She intend to find her missing piece_

_Embrace that thing_

_So, he can't go away_

_So,_

Miku menatap mata Mikuo lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum. Mikuo terkejut dan pipinya bersemu merah. Miku mendentingkan nada-nada terakhir di pianonya dan berbisik di mik.

_I can keep your love_

_Forever_

Lagu pun selesai dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota ekskul musik. Mikuo ingin bertepuk tangan juga, tapi gengsi, jadi ia tahan.

Miku tertawa renyah bersama seluruh anggoa ekskul yang lainnya, merayakan kesuksesannya membawakan lagu tadi. Kemudian, Miku melirik Mikuo yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan. Miku pun mendekatinya.

"Satzune-san, bagaimana me-"

Mikuo menarik kepala Miku, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Miku. Dengan kata lain, Mikuo mencium bibir Miku.

"Sa-Satzune-san..." Miku merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"Beraninya kau!" Seluruh anggota ekskul berdiri dan siap untuk memukuli Mikuo.

"Berani kalian, huh?" Mikuo mengirim deathglare yang lebih tajam, membuat mental orang-orang di sekitarnya tenggelam dalam rasa takut. Mikuo melepaskan deathglare-nya dan menunduk di hadapan Miku.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf, Hatsune-san." Lalu, Mikuo pun meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

Len menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena benar-benar shock melihat kejadian tadi. Ia seperti hancur setelah mengetahui bibir Miku sudah tak virgin lagi. Perlu diketahui, tadi adalah ciuman pertama bagi Hatsune Miku dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Seorang bersiluet biru yang melihat pemandangan tadi melalui jendela ruang musik berlalu sambil membenarkan posisi syal yang ia kenakan.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, mengingat-ingat sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Mikuo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

_'Seperti makan marsmallow._' Pikir Miku. Ia tak bisa memungkiri, ia menyukai ciuman tadi.

"Kalau ia berani melakukannya lagi kepadamu, aku akan menghabisi dia, Miku! Ia benar-benar keterlaluan!" Len heboh sendiri, mencari perhatian Miku.

"Dia cuma mencium bibirku, kok, Len." Miku berkata dengan polosnya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mau pulang duluan, ya?" Miku mengangkat tasnya, bergegas meninggalkan ruang musik.

Bukannya langsung pulang, Miku berniat mencari Mikuo demi membicarakan tentang ciuman tadi. Berdasarkan perkiraannya tentang Mikuo, ia memutuskan pergi ke ruang kelasnya sendiri. Dan benar saja, Mikuo berada di salahsatu kursi di sana, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Satzune-san, tolong, jangan pernah ulangi hal itu lagi." Miku berkata lembut. Mikuo menoleh.

"Aku tak perlu berjanji padamu, Hatsune-san. Ciumanmu juga buruk, kok." Mikuo menjawab sekenanya.

Miku tertawa pelan dan menghampiri Mikuo. "Kau tahu, aku memikirkan dirimu sejak kemarin, Satzune-san?"

Mikuo terkejut dan menatap Miku. "Kenapa?"

Miku memutar dua bola matanya. "Yah, aku pikir, kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat, Satzune-san."

"Jangan bermim-"

"Satzune-san, ku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu kali ini." Miku menatap Mikuo dengan serius, membuat Mikuo membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu baik dalam dirimu, Satzune-san. Aku pikir, sungguh buruk jika kau tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Makanya, aku mau kau berjanji kepadaku." Miku mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Berjanji agar kau tak terlihat terlalu menyebalkan di depan semua orang. Sebagai gantinya, aku siap membantumu setiap kali kau punya kesulitan, Satzune-san." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum kuncup.

Mikuo malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Tapi, ia bukan membuang muka, melainkan tersenyum.

_'Ternyata, inilah Hatsune Miku yang dibicarakan oleh Ted.'_

Dan meskipun tatapannya ke arah lain, Mikuo melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingkin Miku.

"Iya, aku akan coba sedikit lebih _relax_ di sekolah ini." Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum memandang langit.

"Terimakasih, Satzune-san!" Miku melompat riang.

Mikuo bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku dengan lembut. "Next time, buat namaku jadi Mikuo, ok?"

"Siap, Mikuo!" Miku memberi hormat pada Mikuo sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mikuo berjalan ke luar kelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

_'Seperti yang aku bilang, Miku, kau itu i-di-ot. Hahaha...'_

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Chappie dua updated!

Michi: Itu apa-apaan chapter dua udah ada adegan cium-ciuman aja? Jangan-jangan ntar chapter tiga udah adegan rape, nih?

Rizuka: *jitak Michi* Ini bukan fic lemon.

Michi: Aw!

Rizuka: Thanks to Aineko, lirik buatan kamu emang keyeeen~! Hihihi...

Michi: Ok, gak makan waktu lama-lama, aku boleh ya minta review buat chappie 2 ini~? Arigatou~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

_Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation._

.

.

.

_Layaknya dua sisi uang logam,_

_Kau adalah hitam dan putih di saat yang sama_

_Jika hitam adalah sisi dominanmu,_

_Biarkan aku lihat sedikit putihmu_

.

.

.

C.3 Is it you?

Miku sedang asyik-asyik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu di mp4 player miliknya, hingga tiba-tiba Mikuo datang dan duduk di kursi di depan Miku.

"Miku, aku mau menagih janjimu."

"Eh?"

"Yah, _well,_ aku mau meminta bantuan darimu. Kau yang bilang sendiri kemarin, kau akan membantuku dalam segala hal jika aku tidak terlihat menyebalkan, kan?" Mikuo menatap tajam.

"Kau tak mengerti cara meminta tolong pada orang lain, ya?" Miku meletakkan bukunya di dadanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Mikuo.

Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengejar Miku.

"_Fine,_ jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Mikuo menahan rasa geregetannya.

"Cobalah dengan berkata, 'tolong.'"

"Oh, ok... Tolong, ya, ya, ya?" Mikuo memasang wajah seimut mungkin agar Miku mau membantunya.

"Baik, _password_nya sudah benar, kau boleh meminta tolong sekarang." Miku tersenyum.

"Kau aneh," Mikuo sweatdrop.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Mikuo." Miku melirik jam dinding, menakut-nakuti Mikuo agar bergegas berbicara.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! _Well,_" Mikuo menahan malu. "A-Aku mau kau mencaritahu tentang seorang gadis."

"Kau menyukai seseorang, huh?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah antusias. "Siapa? Siapa?" Miku melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci.

"B-Bukan aku!" Mikuo membuang muka, malu sekali. "I-Ini permintaan Asune Ted. Aku tahu ini bodoh, makanya aku malu."

Miku terdiam. Tapi, tak lama ia malah tersenyum jauh lebih lebar. "Jadi, gadis mana yang harus ku selidiki?"

Mikuo merasa agak sedikit lega karena Miku tak mengejeknya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan secarik foto pada Miku.

"Gambarnya agak blur, tapi sepertinya aku kenal?" Miku mengamati foto tersebut.

"Ted buruk dalam memotret. Ia menyukai gadis ini, tapi tak bisa berkenalan langsung karena terlalu malu." Mikuo menaruh kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Sepertinya ini foto Kasane Teto, tapi aku agak kurang yakin, sih..." Gumam Miku.

"Kau tahu, dia kelas berapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Dia junior kita, kelas sepuluh, maksudku. Kalau tidak salah, dia kelas 10 C." Miku memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Akan ku coba beritahu pada Ted dulu," Mikuo mengeluarkan hape-nya. "_By the way, thanks_ ya, Miku."

"Yup," Miku tersenyum.

Setelah itu Mikuo pun pergi ke tempat Ted. Sementara Miku kembali ke kelasnya. Saat menuju ke kelasnya, Miku berpapasan dengan seniornya.

"Hai, Miku." Sapa seniornya itu. Spontan, wajah Miku berubah merah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku... Sigh... Aku mau bicara, Miku." Seniornya yang bernama Kaito itu menghela nafasnya berat. Sepertinya, ia sedang merasa kesal atau sesuatu.

"Bi-Bicara saja di sini..." Jawab Miku malu-malu.

"Tidak, tidak bisa di sini. Bagaimana bila di taman belakang sekolah? Kau ada waktu?" Kaito mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ba-Baiklah, _se-senpai._" Miku menaruh tangannya di tangan Kaito dan membiarkan Kaito menggenggam jemarinya erat.

Dari kejauhan, Len memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan sinis. Ia sebenarnya tahu, Kaito menyukai Miku dan juga sebaliknya. Makanya, ia sangat mewaspadai kalau-kalau Kaito memilih untuk menyatakan cinta pada Miku.

_'Aku akan awasi mereka!'_ Len, dengan sekuat tenaga, mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengejar Miku. Tapi, ternyata ia tidak sanggup berjalan terlalu jauh dari ruang kelasnya.

Dengan segera, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Mikuo untuk segera datang dan membantunya berjalan. Tapi, Mikuo membalas,

_Jalan sendiri agar kakimu cepat sembuh. Dasar ayam._

Len kesal. Tapi, ia baru sadar kalau Mikuo memang tidak seharusnya mengetahui hal ini. Jika Mikuo tahu, bisa-bisa Mikuo jadi tahu tipe cowok yang disukai oleh Miku.

"Semoga saja, Kaito tak mengatakan sesuatu yang serius pada Miku." Harap Len.

Menuju ke taman belakang sekolah, Miku dan Kaito duduk bersampingan. Cukup lama hening tercipta di antara mereka hingga Kaito memulai untuk bicara.

"Kemarin... Cowok yang menciummu itu... Pacarmu?" Tanya Kaito berjeda-jeda.

Miku terkejut. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kok, senpai! Di-Dia hanya te-teman!"

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa, ini memang karena aku yang salah..." Gumamnya.

"Salah... Apa...?" Miku bertanya penuh hati-hati.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting," ia bersandar di kursinya. "Kau jangan terlalu mudah percaya pada cowok lain, Miku."

Miku mengira ini adalah pengekspresian bahwa Kaito cemburu pada Mikuo. Dan entah karena dorongan apa, Miku berkata, "_Senpai,_ aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!"

Kaito menoleh, melihat wajah Miku yang merah dengan setitik airmata di kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan Miku yang menggenggam roknya erat menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sangat gugup dan mungkin malah keceplosan berkata seperti itu. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf,"

Angin menumpang lewat dengan lembut, menghamburkan dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah. Syal yang dikenakan Kaito pun ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama sang angin. Rambut twintails Miku juga tak ketinggalan, ikut dimain-mainkan. Dan terakhir, setetes airmata Miku yang terseka oleh angin.

"Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Tapi, ... Ah!" Kaito memukul kehampaan. "A-Aku harap kau akan tahu kenyataannya suatu hari nanti, Miku."

Miku pun hanya terdiam, melihat punggung senpainya yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Mau diapakan lagi? Miku baru saja mendapat penolakan dari pernyataan cintanya pada Kaito. Dan tentu, itu adalah suatu pukulan berat bagi gadis serapuh Miku.

"Kau itu i-di-ot."

Miku menoleh dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan. Ternyata, Mikuo berada di belakangnya!

"Mi-Mikuo?! Se-Sedang apa- ... Ah! Apa ka-kau mendengarkan?!" Wajahnya menunjukan perasaan kesal dan malu.

"Tadi di kelas Ted, aku tak sengaja melihat kau dari jendela kelas Ted kau sedang bersama dengan seorang cowok duduk di sini. Aku pikir, kau akan diapa-apakan, makanya aku berlari ke sini. Eh, pas aku sampai, aku malah mendengar seorang gadis berkata, 'Senpai, aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!' tanpa pikir panjang. Payah." Mikuo mengejek Miku pada akhir-akhirnya.

"Ka-Kau... Mengkhawatirkan... A-Aku?" Tanya Miku, tak mempedulikan ejekan Mikuo.

Menyadari bahwa alasannya itu seakan ia peduli pada Miku, wajahnya jadi tersipu. "Ma-Maksudku, y-ya, kau kan sudah baik padaku. Jadi, aku se-setidaknya me... Me... Me..." Mikuo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah ini kau yang sebenarnya, Mikuo?" Miku, yang baru saja dapat penolakan, langsung bisa tersenyum lagi dengan lebarnya.

Mikuo cengo. "Eh?"

"_'Melindungimu',_ itu kata yang mau kau katakan, bukan?" Miku berdiri, berjalan mendekati Mikuo.

Mikuo berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum mengejek. "Ternyata, kau tak sebodoh-"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Miku memeluk tubuh Mikuo. Dan di pelukan Mikuolah, Miku menumpahkan semua airmatanya, rasa sesalnya karena asal bicara dan kini melukai hatinya sendiri.

"Mikuo... Hiks, hiks..." Miku makin erat memeluk Mikuo.

Mikuo awalnya merasa panik karena ia pikir Miku menangis karena dirinya. Tapi, Mikuo memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh Miku. Jauh lebih halus dari segala sentuhan yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia membelai rambut Miku dan menaruh tangan yang lain di pundak Miku.

Miku terkejut, lagi-lagi Mikuo melakukan hal yang ia tak bisa percayai. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari seragam Mikuo, menatap Mikuo penuh keheranan.

Mikuo terlihat sangat gugup. "Ja-Jangan menatapku seperti itu, idiot. Ka-Kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi."

"Tapi, kau bilang, ciumanku buruk...?" Miku bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Izinkan aku menilai ulang, sekali lagi saja. Bolehkah?" Mikuo mengangkat dagu Miku.

Miku tak menjawab. Mungkin, karena ia terlalu malu jika harus bilang bahwa ia menyukai ciuman dari Mikuo. Tapi, ekspresinya seakan membuat Mikuo mengira Miku mengizinkan Mikuo mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Mikuo tersenyum. Ia segera mencium bibir Miku, lebih erat daripada yang sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Mikuo melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mencium Miku lagi, tak puas dengan satu dua ciuman. Setelah puas, Mikuo mendorong tubuh Miku pelan dengan memegang kedua pundak Miku.

"Ternyata, aku salah." Mikuo mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, membuat Miku tertawa. Mikuo malah jadi ikut tertawa bersama Miku.

"Hei, Miku, aku mau berjanji sesuatu padamu." Mikuo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, meniru apa yang Miku lakukan padanya kemarin.

"Janji apa, nih?" Miku bertanya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu dari siapa pun yang hendak membuat dirimu menangis. Karena kau merepotkan kalau sedang nangis. Lihat saja, bajuku jadi basah karenamu. Aku harap, tak ada ingusmu yang menempel di sini." Mikuo mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Miku juga tersenyum lalu melingkarkan jemarinya di jemari Mikuo.

"Aku sama seperti kemarin. Aku akan membantumu dalam hal apa pun yang kau inginkan, Mikuo. Aku berjanji."

Sebuah siluet biru melihat dari ruang kelasnya dengan rasa sesal. Siluet kuning dari kelas yang berbeda juga melihat dua orang itu dengan rasa marah dan cemburu. Sementara yang sedang dilihat?

"Hahahaha!"

Ya, mereka asyik saja tertawa seakan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua saja. Tapi, dalam suasana menyenangkan itu, Miku melirik ke arah Mikuo.

_'Jadi, seperti ini sisi baikmu, Mikuo? Hihihi...'_

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Hai lagi, minna-san! Sorry, Mvii baru update gara-gara jarang punya pulsa, hahaha...

Michi: FYI, Mvii mau bikin fic baru yang judulnya 'Oh! Manager', lho!

Rizuka: Aku tokoh utamanya! XD

Chimi: Kau _author_nya *sweatdrop*

Rizuka: Yang jelas, liat ntar, deh! Nah, sekarang, boleh ya aku minta review buat fic ini?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

_Merodine Vii belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation._

.

.

.

_Jika suatu hari ku kan berubah,_

_Akankah ku masih mengenalmu?_

_Jika suatu hari ku kan berubah,_

_Apa kau juga akan berubah?_

_Jika aku tak mau berubah,_

_Akankah semua akan bertahan?_

_Jika perubahan itu menyeramkan,_

_Apakah diam juga menyenangkan?_

.

.

.

C.4 "Best friend"

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih menggantung di kepalanya berlari menyusuri koridor dan menuju ke ruang kelas sahabat terbaiknya, Hatsune Miku.

"Miku~!" Gadis itu menjerit dengan riangnya sambil masih berlari ke arah sahabatnya itu dan melompat menabrak Miku yang sedang membaca buku.

Gedubrak!

Mereka berdua terjatuh karena gadis tadi terlalu bersemangat. Seisi kelas langsung membantu dua gadis itu berdiri dan merapihkan posisi mejanya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih. Hihi..." Miku berterimakasih sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Maaf telah membuat keributan! Hihi..." Gadis tadi terlihat agak malu juga menabrak Miku sedemikian rupa hingga terjatuh.

Setelah itu, dua siswi ini saling bertatapan. Miku mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dan gadis tadi mengeluarkan aura sok imut. Dua detik kemudian,

"Riiin~!"

"Mikuuu~!"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"Rupanya, kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ya? Maaf, aku hanya beberapa kali menjengukmu, ya?" Miku manyun di depan sahabatnya.

"Penyakit typusku justru cepat sembuh karena ingin segera bertemu kau dan Len!" Jawab Rin ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Len..." Miku mencari-cari Len di seluruh ruang kelasnya.

Len memasuki ruang kelasnya sehabis mengerjai Mikuo di kantin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas. Tapi, begitu melihat Rin berada di kelasnya, wajahnya berubah jadi terlihat malas.

Melihat Len memasuki ruang kelas, Rin langsung berlari menuju Len dan bertanya, "Len, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?! A-Apa lukamu parah?!"

"Mikane-_san,_ aku baik-baik saja. Tolong, jangan berlebihan." Len mengacuhkan Rin dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Serius?! Ka-Kau bahkan menggunakan tongkat sekarang! Jika sakit, jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah, Len!" Rin masih bersikeras bahwa Len membutuhkan perawatannya.

"Sekali lagi ku ulangi, Mikane-_san._ Aku baik-baik saja. Sana, menyingkir dari jalanku." Len dengan dinginnya mengusir Rin.

"Iya, iya. Tapi, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, bilang saja, ok?" Rin tersenyum.

"Hng." Len hanya merespon sedikit dan lalu duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah Mikuo dengan membawa setumpuk buku. Ia menggerutu kesal sambil menuju ke tempat duduk Len.

"Argh! Kau benar-benar kutu buku terparah yang pernah ku temui! Apa kau akan memakan semua buku ini dan berubah menjadi kepompong, hah?!" Mikuo mengomeli Len.

"Lho, yang bilang aku mau makan siapa? Buku ini untuk dibaca, i-di-ot." Len meniru gaya bicara Mikuo yang mengatai Miku idiot.

"_Whatever._" Mikuo menahan amarahnya, menyadari tatapan kesal Miku dari kejauhan.

Rin menyadari bahwa cowok berambut toska itulah penyebab kaki Len jadi luka seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, ia berjalan menuju Mikuo, mengambil botol minum seorang siswi, dan menjitakkannya ke kepala Mikuo.

"KENA KAU, ANAK BERANDALAN!" Rin mengamuk, meyerang Mikuo seperti hewan buas.

"Whoa! Ampun! Ampun!" Mikuo melindungi wajahnya sebisa mungkin dari pukulan Rin. Tapi, Rin mengincar bagian lain. Dengan keras, Rin menendang bagian terlarang Mikuo.

Duagh!

Dan Mikuo pun merasakan bintang-bintang yang berada di langit berpindah ke atas kepalanya, kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Di mana aku...?" Mikuo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Kemudian, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat Miku di sana.

"Miku...?" Mikuo menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kita di UKS saat ini, Mikuo." Jawab Miku dengan wajah lega.

Mikuo mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dan langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan memegangi bagian vitalnya. "APA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Kyaaa!"

Nyaris saja Mikuo membuka resleting celananya di depan wajah Miku jika tadi Miku tidak berteriak. Pintu terbuka dan sebuah sepatu melayang ke wajah Mikuo.

"_Pervert!_" Rin berteriak.

Gedubrak!

Mikuo kembali terjatuh di ranjangnya dengan ceplakan sepatu di wajahnya. Segera Mikuo berdiri dan menggendong Rin, kemudian menyudutkan Rin di dinding.

"Beraninya kau menendang benda kesayanganku! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa membuahi rahim perempuan setelah ini?!" Mikuo memarahi Rin.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan, _pe-pervert?!_" Rin menyangkal.

"Kau," Mikuo menunjuk bagian vitalnya. "Menendang 'anu'ku, kan?!" Mikuo menuduh Rin.

"_Pervert!_ Hewan kotor, turunkan aku! Kau meracau, bicara porno! Turunkan aku!" Rin meronta-ronta.

Bugh.

Miku menjitak Mikuo dengan sebuah bantal, khawatir Mikuo berpikir jauh lebih parah daripada ini.

Mikuo menghentikan aksinya. Melihat Mikuo diam, Rin menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Mikuo hingga Mikuo jatuh duduk. Mikuo ingin membalas pelakuan Rin, tapi belakang kerah bajunya dipegangi oleh Miku.

"Dengarkan dulu, _perv-_ eh, Mikuo." Miku menahan Mikuo.

"Apa?" Mikuo masih menatap kesal pada Rin.

"Yang kau alami sebenarnya bukan ditendang pada bagian vitalmu, tolong mengerti." Ucap Miku pelan. Miku sebenarnya agak heran juga, bagaimana cara Mikuo mendapatkan dugaan bahwa Rin menendang bagian vitalnya.

"Eh?" Mikuo terduduk di lantai, bingung.

"Yah, tadi Rin datang kepadamu dan memukul kepalamu dengan kursi hingga kau pingsan. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sambung Miku.

"Jadi, aku bisa memiliki anak?" Mikuo bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya," Miku menjawab malas, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Mikuo.

"Baguslah..." Mikuo menghela nafasnya lega.

"Makanya, jangan asal tuduh, hewan kotor!" Rin berniat menendang punggung Mikuo, tapi Miku melemparnya dengan bantal hingga terjatuh juga di lantai seperti Mikuo.

Mikuo menoleh dan menatap Rin. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Mikuo pada Miku.

"Perkenalkan," Miku berjalan dan membantu Rin berdiri. "Namanya Mikane Rin, sahabat terdekatku."

Selanjutnya, Miku meraih tangan Mikuo dan membantunya berdiri. "Nah, Rin. Ini adalah siswa yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Len. Namanya Satzune Mikuo."

Mikuo dan Rin tak mau berjabat tangan karena sama-sama kesal. Miku mengelus-elus rambut Rin dan berkata, "Mikuo tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kok."

Rin menatap Miku dengan tatapan heran dan mulut ternganga. Rin menjawab, "Kalau kau yang bilang begitu, sih, ya, aku percaya, deh."

Lagi-lagi Mikuo jadi terheran dengan Miku. _'Kenapa Rin bisa jadi langsung percaya begitu saja pada Miku?'_

"Hei, jangan geer. Selama ini, Miku selalu bisa membedakan mana orang baik dan mana orang jahat. Kalau ia bilang kau baik, aku sebagai sahabatnya, tentu saja akan percaya. Mengerti?" Rin memperingatkan Mikuo.

Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap ke luar ruang UKS.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Sekolah sudah berakhir, Mikuo. Sekarang waktunya kegiatan ekskul." Miku menjawab. Mikuo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selama itukah aku pingsan?" Mikuo penasaran dengan lamanya ia pingsan tadi.

"Kami bahkan nyaris membawamu ke rumah sakit karena kau tak bangun-bangun. Untung saja, Rin anak dokter, jadi ia tahu kalau kau hanya pingsan saja, tak terlalu parah." Miku menunjuk sahabatnya yang kini sedang menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, bangga.

"Apa yang perlu dibanggakan, huh? Kau kasar, tak berkeperimanusiaan, liar, buas, tak terkendali, menyeramkan, dan pendek." Mikuo habis-habisan mengatai Rin.

"HEH! Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, tuan pembuat celaka?" Rin maju selangkah dan menatap nyolot pada Mikuo.

"Seandainya kau tahu, cowok ayam itulah yang dengan semangatnya minta diceburin ke sungai waktu itu!" Balas Mikuo.

"Sudah mencelakakan Len, kini kau juga memanggilnya ayam, hah?!" Rin berniat memukul Mikuo dengan kursi lagi kalau tidak ditahan Miku.

"Sudah ah, kalian ini bertengkar terus. Lebih baik, ikut ke ruang musik saja, yuk?" Miku menengahi perkelahian Mikuo dan Rin.

"Ayo, deh!" Rin menjawab semangat. Sementara, Mikuo terlihat bimbang.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana, Mikuo?" Miku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Mikuo sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut. Tapi, ia takut irama melodi Miku membuatnya terhanyut dan terbawa suasana hingga mencium bibir Miku lagi. Yang ia takutkan adalah, Rin sedang bersamanya.

"Aku titip salam saja pada Kagamine ayam, aku pulang duluan karena ada tugas dari orangtuaku." Jawab Mikuo.

"Sayang sekali... Aku baru mau kau mendengarkan lagu ciptaanku yang paling baru," Miku manyun.

"Lain kali, deh. Sorry, ya?" Mikuo ingin menepuk kepala Miku tapi batal karena dipelototi oleh Rin.

"Yaudah, deh. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Mikuo? _Jaa nee!_" Miku pun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Rin. Setelah agak jauh, Rin berbalik dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo sweatdrop dan membalas dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya juga. Rin mendengus lalu kembali menatap ke depan, sepandangan dengan Miku.

Mikuo masih berada di ruang UKS. Dia duduk di ranjangnya dan menghela nafasnya sesaat, merenungkan jumlah benturan di kepalanya dalam sehari ini. Bisa saja ia jadi idiot gara-gara kepalanya terus dihajar seharian ini?

"Aku harus jaga jarak dengan Mikane Rin itu, sepertinya..." Gumam Mikuo. "Tapi," ia terdiam sebentar.

Merasa malas menggantunginya, ia kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang dan bergumam kembali.

"Sepertinya, dia sangat menyukai si ayam, deh... Apa yang spesial dari Len coba...? Kenapa ia suka sampai sebegitunya...? Lebay," decak Mikuo.

Kembali ia renungkan seluruh waktu yang pernah ia lalui dan ia sadar bahwa tak ada yang memperdulikannya seperti Rin yang memperdulikan Len. Bahkan, teman-temannya pun meninggalkan dirinya saat Len nyaris meninggal pada malam itu. Dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, Rin malah bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Miku. Seakan-akan, Miku tak pernah dan tak akan berbohong kepadanya. Mikuo berpikir, jika saja dirinya punya satu sahabat seperti Miku, apakah hidupnya akan berubah? Tapi, berubah jadi seperti apa? Membosankankah?

.

.

.

Rizuka: Haha, agak gaje ya, chapter ini *sweatdrop*

Ririn: Bocoran dikit, deh. Chappie selanjutnya, ada adegan kissing lagi!

Chimi: Rizuka gila ciuman -_-

Rizuka: Abis, karakter Mikuo di sini tuh gimanaaa gitu~ xD

Michi: Ok, sekian dulu segmen bacotannya! Hihihi... Readers, Michi minta review, yaaa? Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

_Merodine Vii belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation._

.

.

.

_Aku tak mengerti cinta,_

_Yang bisa mengasihi meski telah membenci_

_Ku terus bilang mereka bodoh,_

_Meski aku tahu aku munafik, menginginkan jatuh cinta juga_

.

.

.

C.5 "You are stupid"

Miku berjalan dengan riangnya menuju ke ruang kelas. Kemarin malam, ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membuat kue-kue kecil untuk ia berikan kepada Kaito. Sebab, ia merasa Mikuo memberinya kepercayaan diri yang baru untuknya memulai langkah baru untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Kaito. Sampai di ruang kelas, Miku disambut oleh Len.

"Miku, la-lagu barumu kemarin sangat bagus!" Puji Len. Diam-diam, matanya melirik sinis pada Mikuo yang juga sedang memperhatikan Miku.

"Terimakasih, Len! Hihi..." Miku merespon senang.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Miku dan mendapati sebuah tas kue di tangan Miku.

"Kue itu... Untuk siapa?" Len merasa geer, berpikir kue itu untuk dirinya.

"Mm... Rahasia, deh! Hihihi..." Miku berlari ke kursinya dan lalu duduk, menghiraukan semua pertanyaan dari Len setelahnya.

Mikuo rupanya tertarik dengan orang yang akan diberikan kue oleh Miku, tanpa berpikir bahwa kue itu untuk dirinya. Sambil memain-mainkan pena di jemarinya, Mikuo terus berpikir, _'Pada siapa kue itu akan Miku berikan, ya?'_

Guru memasuki ruang kelas dan Mikuo pun melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, yaitu tidur dan bermalas-malasan di mejanya. Berhubung ia duduk di kursi pojok belakang, ia jadi kurang diperhatikan oleh guru.

Di tengah pelajaran, Miku melirik ke belakang kepada Mikuo dan tersenyum. Mikuo ngeh dan menatap Miku balik dari mejanya. Miku terus tersenyum pada Mikuo, bahkan lebih lebar. Mikuo malah memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_'Ngapain tuh orang?',_ pikir Mikuo.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku menatap kembali ke depan, memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Sementara, Mikuo masih bertanya-tanya, apa alasan Miku tersenyum padanya seperti tadi.

"Sungguh, Hatsune Miku... Kau itu gadis yang tak mudah ditebak... Aku bahkan punya setumpuk pertanyaan di kepalaku mengenai dirimu..." Gumam Mikuo, bingung kenapa ia jadi sepeduli itu pada Miku.

Dan sampai jam istirahat tiba, Mikuo masih tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Hatsune Miku. Ia pun menuju ke kursi Miku dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Miku, punya waktu untuk ngobrol sebentar, kan? Sebentar saja," Mikuo tidak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan Len yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Di sini sajalah. Ok?" Miku meminta agar Mikuo bicara di kelas saja, malas berpindah tempat.

"Miku, jika saat ini yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu adalah rahasia Dunia yang tak boleh terbocorkan oleh siapa pun, kecuali dirimu, apakah kau tetap tak mau ikut denganku?" Mikuo bicara tanpa jeda.

Miku mangap. "Ha... Kalau begitu," ia berdiri. "Ayo!"

Mikuo cengo sendiri, tak menyangka akan semudah itu ia mengajak Miku ngobrol. Tapi, tentu saja, Len akan menghadang-hadangi.

"Hei, kalian berdua, jangan menyimpan rahasia dariku! Ajak aku!" Ucap Len.

"Ayam, kau makanlah saja dulu bekalmu sebentar. Aku hanya menanyai Miku beberapa pertanyaan kecil. Ok?" Mikuo tersenyum licik.

"Iblis, jangan main-main denganku, ya?! Lagipula, kau harus membelikanku makan-"

"Ayam, eh, telur busuk, itu apa?" Mikuo menunjuk ke kotak bekal milik Len.

"Minumnya?!" Len mencoba mengelak.

"Makanlah saja dulu. Setelah aku selesai dengan Miku, akan ku belikan kau jus pisang kesukaanmu. _By the way,_ kau kayak monyet, suka pisang. Hahaha..." Ledek Mikuo. Akhirnya, Len skakmat.

"Sudahlah, Len. Kami tidak akan terlalu lama, kok." Ucap Miku. Len mau tak mau menurut jika sudah Miku yang bicara.

"Nah, _bye bye._" Mikuo menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya ke luar ruang kelas, lebih tepatnya ke koridor yang lebih sepi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Miku langsung_ to the point._

"Kue yang kau bawa itu untuk siapa?" Mikuo bertanya. Lebih tepatnya menginterogasi, mungkin.

"Uh, kau menanyaiku terlalu keras. Aku jadi malas menjawab." Miku memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Mikuo geregetan.

"Ok... Jadi, Hatsune Miku, bolehkah aku tahu kepada siapa kue yang kau bawa itu akan kau berikan?" Mikuo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mm... Pengen banget tau, ya?" Miku menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri-kanan, membuat Mikuo tambah geregetan lagi.

"Miku, jangan paksa aku pakai cara ciuman lagi, nih." Ancam Mikuo.

"Ups, Mikuo mulai berani menggertakku. Bahaya, nih." Miku masih saja bercanda-canda.

Mikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baik, baik, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti menembak kakak kelasmu itu. Ok?" Mikuo memperingatkan.

"Caramu mengkhawatirkan aku itu lucu sekali, Mikuo. Hihi..." Ledek Miku.

"_Whatever,_ deh. Aku ke kelas. _Bye,_" Mikuo meninggalkan Miku dengan dingin.

Setelah Mikuo sudah agak jauh, Miku menghela nafasnya.

"Sigh... Yang barusan benar-benar bukan kau, Hatsune Miku." Gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir dan Miku langsung pergi ke tempat ia janjian dengan senpainya, Kaito Shion. Bukan Miku yang mengajak bertemu, tapi Kaito. Kaito bilang, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Miku. Makanya, Miku sengaja membuatkan Kaito kue.

"Ah, kau datang juga, rupanya." Kaito ternyata sudah menunggu Miku di kursi kantin. Kantin memang agak sepi setelah jam pulang sekolah.

"_Se-Senpai,_ a-ada apa mau bertemu denganku?" Tanya Miku gugup. Sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan diri saat berada di depan Kaito.

"Banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Miku." Kaito mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, juga gugup melihat Miku.

Miku duduk di depan kursi senpainya itu. "Ng... Tentang?"

Kaito memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Miku. "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas penolakanku waktu itu. Aku... Aku tak mengerti saat itu." Gumam Kaito.

"Jelaskan saja padaku, _senpai._ Aku akan dengarkan." Miku tersenyum pada Kaito.

Kaito menggenggam tangan Miku secara perlahan. "A-Aku... Aku saat itu masih ragu. Tapi, sekarang,"

Kaito memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya. Mungkin, karena terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada juniornya itu. Tapi, akhirnya Kaito memberanikan diri untuk bilang,

"Aku menyukaimu, Hatsune Miku."

Degh!

Tak sengaja, kue yang daritadi masih digenggam Miku terjatuh dari tangannya. Airmata menetes keluar dan ia segera berlari dari tempat itu karena _shock._ Dalam perpaduan antara bahagia dan sedih, ia jadi bingung sendiri pada perasaannya. Yang ia tahu, ia berlari dan,

Grep.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Mi-Mikuo?!"

Mikuo menarik tangan Miku yang sedang berlari, jadi Miku tak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Dia menembakmu, hn?" Mikuo bertanya. Miku mengangguk pelan. "_Finally,_ kau akhirnya berhasil, ya?" Mikuo tersenyum.

Tapi, Mikuo langsung mengganti ekspresinya sesaat kemudian. "Berhasil ditipu mentah-mentah oleh cowok itu, maksudku."

"A-Apa maksudmu?!" Miku membentak Mikuo untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Seluruh sekolah sudah tahu, Miku! Dia, Kaito Shion, baru ditolak pernyataan cintanya oleh Meiko kemarin!" Mikuo membalas kekasaran Miku, bahkan jauh lebih kasar. Miku menangis.

"Miku, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah janji akan melindungimu. Makanya, aku memberitahukan padamu hal ini. Dia tak pantas untukmu, Miku." Mikuo mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Miku.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Miku, kue ini-"

Kaito mendapati Mikuo sedang menyudutkan Miku di dinding. Sementara, Miku saat ini sedang menangis.

"Kau apakan dia?" Kaito menggeram.

"Jangan ikut campur, pecundang. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Mikuo membalas tatapan Kaito dengan lebih tajam.

"Semua salah paham, kau tahu?!" Kaito maju beberapa langkah.

"Apanya yang salah, hah?! Setelah ditolak Meiko kau menembak Miku! Cowok macam apa-"

Plak!

Suasana hening setelah bunyi tamparan tadi. Miku sendiri _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tapi, lagi-lagi kakinya mengajak berlari.

"Miku!" Mikuo mengejar Miku. Sementara, Kaito bersandar di dinding sambil mengurut-urut keningnya.

Mikuo akhirnya berhasil menangkap kembali tangan Miku. Tak buang waktu, Mikuo langsung memarahi Miku. "Apa kau gila?! Jelas-jelas aku di pihakmu, Miku! Dia itu jahat!"

Miku menundukan kepalanya lalu menunjukan wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata. "Tapi, aku sudah memujanya bahkan sebelum kau datang! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari pelukan si pengecut itu! Kenapa kau malah memarahiku, idiot?!"

"Jika kau tak datang, aku sudah bahagia bersama Kaito-senpai, kau tahu?! Kau pengganggu!"

"Ha! Apa aku terlihat peduli?! Miku, aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik! Aku menunjukanmu, dia tidak baik untukmu!"

"DIAM, MIKUO!" Miku menjerit, menyudahi adu mulut tak berguna itu. "A-Aku," Miku menundukan kepalanya sambil menggumam. "Membencimu..."

Mikuo terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bahkan enggan mengejar kembali sosok Miku yang perlahan kian menjauh. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito datang menepuk pundak Mikuo.

"Hei,"

Mikuo langsung mengusir tangan Kaito dari pundaknya dan meninju perut Kaito hingga Kaito jatuh duduk.

"Jika ada waktu luang, ku bunuh kau." Mikuo mengancam Kaito.

Kaito tak berkata apa-apa lagi selain memberikan kantong berisi kue-kue yang dibuat oleh Miku.

"K-Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku, huh?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tulisan di dalamnya menunjukan... Itu untukmu, Mikuo..." Kaito menjawab sambil merintih, menahan sakit pada perutnya.

Mikuo merebut kantong itu dan membaca tulisan Miku.

_Aku membuat kue ini untukmu. Ku harap kau suka, Mikuo._

_'Miku pasti salah tulis...'_ Mikuo sweatdrop sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _'Dasar ceroboh...'_, pikirnya lagi.

"Baik, akan ku ambil kue ini. Sekali lagi kau coba dekati Miku, habis kau." Mikuo mengancam Kaito lalu berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraannya dan bergegas pulang.

Sementara itu, ternyata Kaito tak sepenuhnya mau menyerah, bahkan jadi menyimpan dendam yang besar kepada Mikuo.

_'Akan ku balas kau, Mikuo. Lihat saja...'_

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Yak, mohon maaf atas chappie sebelumnya yang gitu-gitu doang! Hihihi... Sebagai gantinya, ini dia chappie 5!

Chimi: Mana scene ciumannya?

Rizuka: *sweatdrop* Ada perubahan plot, hehehe...

Michi: Tapi, tetep ya, aku minta review dari kalian! Hihihi...


	6. Chapter 6

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

_Merodine Vii belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation._

.

.

.

_Saat ku pikir kau adalah masalah,_

_Ternyata ku suka kau_

_Saat ku pikir aku menyukaimu,_

_Semuanya berubah jadi masalah_

.

.

.

C.6 Apologize

Sudah lima hari lebih Mikuo tidak bersapa dengan Miku, masih saja mempermasalahkan ucapan Mikuo yang waktu itu. Dan Mikuo mulai merasa ia kesepian tanpa adanya Miku di dalam kesehariannya. Padahal, biasanya Miku yang membuat harinya jadi seru, jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Saat jam pelajaran bahasa Indonesia, seluruh siswa diperintahkan untuk ke perpustakaan untuk meringkas sebuah novel. Melihat Miku sedang sendirian berhubung Len sedang absen hari ini untuk _check up,_ Mikuo tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Psst... Miku..." Mikuo duduk di samping Miku.

"Kau," Miku menatap malas pada Mikuo. "Mau apa kau ke sini, hm?" Miku membalik halaman novelnya, malas melihat Mikuo.

"A-Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." Mikuo agak canggung meminta maaf pada Miku.

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Kau bisa anggap aku sudah memaafkanmu, Satzune-_san."_ Miku berkata dengan cueknya.

"Ah, kau masih cuek begitu, apanya yang memaafkan aku?" Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita memang harusnya seperti ini. Toh, setelah Len sembuh, tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pergi, Satzune-_san."_ Miku masih saja dingin kepada Mikuo.

"Aku tak mengerti yang ada di pikiranmu, Miku." Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Bukannya respon baik yang Mikuo dapat, wajahnya malah dipukul novel oleh Miku.

"Kau tak harus mengerti, Satzune-_san."_ Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mikuo yang keras kepala terus saja mengikuti Miku hingga akhirnya Miku berhenti dan menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sih?" Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mikuo jadi bingung sendiri. "Ya, aku maunya kita jadi seperti sebelumnya saja." Pinta Mikuo.

"Kita sudah melakukannya, Satzune-_san."_ Miku mendesah pelan.

"Kau mundur terlalu jauh, Miku...!" Mikuo menggeram geregetan.

"Hah..." Miku menghela nafasnya. "Seperti inilah kita seharusnya." Miku kembali menjauh dari Mikuo.

"Miku," Mikuo menarik tangan Miku. "Apa maksudmu kau salah tulis di surat dalam kue yang akan kau berikan ke Kaito?"

Wajah Miku agak memerah, mungkin karena malu bercampur kesal. "K-Kau membacanya?"

"Iya," Mikuo menjawab. "Apa maksudnya itu, hah?"

Miku melepaskan tangan Mikuo dari lengannya. "Hanya salah tulis. Apa yang kau harapkan, sih?"

Mikuo kembali mengejar Miku dan menangkap lengan Miku. "Bukan karena kau mulai memikirkan diriku, huh?"

Lagi-lagi wajah Miku memerah. "Berhenti berkhayal, Satzune-_san._ Aku tak menyukaimu sejauh itu."

"Miku, satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau membenciku adalah karena kau ingin bersamaku, kan?" Mikuo memaksa Miku untuk mengaku bahwa Miku menyukai dirinya.

Miku menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya secara perlahan. "Kita benar-benar harus menjarak, Satzune-_san._ Ada yang tak beres dengan otakmu."

Kali ini, Mikuo tak lagi mengejar Miku. Mungkin, karena ia baru saja mendapat pernyataan yang begitu kasarnya dari Miku. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi perpustakaan dan menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih...?! Kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu di depan Miku...?! Argh!" Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seorang gadis masuk ke ruang perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku. Sambil mencari-cari buku yang dimaksud, ia melirik ke arah Mikuo yang sedang depresi sendiri. Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, ia berlalu dari ruang perpustakaan itu. Saat ia keluar, Mikuo sempat melihat kibasan rambut berwarna merah muda di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Tapi, Mikuo tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Sementara gadis bersiluet pink tadi itu menuju ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

_'Fufufu... Jadi dia yang bernama Satzune Mikuo... Sepertinya mudah untuk ditaklukan...'_

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Mikuo masih saja tak lancar bicara dengan Miku karena Miku masih bersikap dingin kepada Mikuo. Mikuo juga sudah bingung harus minta maaf seperti apa lagi kepada Miku.

"Mm... Miku, kau tak benar-benar membenciku, kan?" Mikuo kembali bertanya.

"Siapa yang membencimu?" Miku balik bertanya sambil merapihkan seluruh bukunya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Mikuo kembali bertanya dengan nada geregetan.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan wajah cuek. "Jadi, kau mau aku yang seperti apa?"

"Ya, kita lupakan saja masalah yang waktu itu dan kembali bersahabat seperti waktu itu." Mikuo menjawab.

"Kita masih bersahabat, bukan?" Miku bertanya, membuat Mikuo skakmat.

"I-Iya, sih... Tapi-"

"Kau mau jadi lebih dari sahabat?" Miku memotong ucapan Mikuo.

"Ya, nggak seperti itu juga..." Mikuo menjawab dengan nada pelan.

Miku menghela nafasnya, merasa kerepotan oleh kekeras kepalaan Mikuo. "Ok, sekarang menyingkir, Satzune-_san._ Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak sebelum kau kembali bersikap seperti normal kepadaku!" Mikuo menggenggam kedua bahu Miku.

"Satzune-_san,_ ini aku, Hatsune Miku. Dan aku seratus persen normal." Miku mendesah pelan.

"Miku!"

"Satzune-_san,_ ku bilang menyingkir! Kau menyebalkan!" Miku membentak Mikuo, membuat Mikuo melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Miku.

"Ku jelaskan sekali lagi padamu, aku tak berubah sama sekali. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan sejak awal." Miku berkata dengan nada datar dan meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian di ruang kelas.

Melihat Miku keluar begitu saja dan dirinya tak bisa menahannya, Mikuo jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, lebih memilih juga pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Sampai di parkiran, Mikuo bertemu dengan seorang siswi berambut pink yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseoang. Tapi, anehnya siswi tersebut menunggu tepat di samping mobil milik Mikuo. Mikuo pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, sedang menunggu seseorang, huh?" Tegur Mikuo.

Gadis itu memainkan rambutnya. "Yup, aku menunggumu."

"Eh?" Mikuo memiringkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, aku menunggumu. Aku mau pulang bareng." Ucap siswi tersebut blak-blakan.

"Ok, peraturanku adalah tidak membawa gadis yang tak ku kenal bersamaku." Mikuo bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Lama-kelamaan, Mikuo asyik juga melihat tubuh indah siswi di hadapannya saat ini.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, biasa dipanggil... _Baby~"_ Luka mendesah indah di telinga Mikuo.

Mikuo mendorong tubuh Luka agar lebih menjauh dari dirinya. "Lupakan. Aku sudah tak melakukannya."

"Aku akan buat kau ketagihan lagi, bagaimana?" Luka tampak lebih ekstrim lagi.

"Ku peringatkan-"

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Mikuo, tiba-tiba saja bibir Luka sudah mengecup mesra bibir Mikuo. Setelah itu, cukup lama mereka saling berpagutan, bahkan Luka menjambak kecil rambut Mikuo, membuat Mikuo makin ganas memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibir Luka.

Luka melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan berkata, "Sebagai seorang cowok, kau cukup banyak bicara, sepertinya."

"Bilang itu lagi dan kau akan ku tinggalkan di sini sendirian." Ancam Mikuo dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Apa aku akan dapat melakukan hal tadi lagi~?" Luka merayu Mikuo.

_"Who know?"_ Mikuo tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobilnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang memotret kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sekolah heboh dengan kabar mengenai kedekatan Mikuo dengan model ternama yang bersekolah di SMA Yamaha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswi bernama Megurine Luka kemarin? Bahkan, foto ciuman mereka kemarin beredar di mading.

"Cih, dia menjebakku." Mikuo menggeram kesal begitu berada di depan mading yang memajang fotonya itu.

Begitu Mikuo ke ruang kelas, Luka sudah berada di depan ruang kelas Mikuo.

"Sudah lihat mading?" Tanya Luka.

"Sudah. Jadi, apa maksud dari semuanya?" Mikuo menahan diri untuk tidak menampar Luka karena biar bagaimana pun memukul seorang wanita adalah hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Satzune Mikuo. Tapi, ku dengar kau menyukai Hatsune Miku, makanya pertama-tama aku ingin membuat dia membencimu." Luka menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Mikuo masuk ke ruang kelas tanpa mendengarkan Luka. Sementara, Luka tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"Miku, kau-"

"Ciumanmu dihargai berapa oleh model itu? Sekarang siapa yang lebih buruk di antara kita?" Miku langsung menembak Mikuo dengan pertanyaan tajam itu.

"A-Aku-"

"Apa yang mau dijelaskan lagi, Satzune-_san?_ Aku tak peduli kok, mau kau ciuman dengan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini sekalipun. Asal jangan pernah mencium bibirku dengan bibir bekas ciuman gadis-gadis lain saja. Seakan-akan aku ini barang bekas." Miku berkata datar, tapi terdengar tajam.

"Miku..." Mikuo bergumam pelan. Ia menarik lengan Miku dan membawanya ke koridor yang lebih sepi. Beruntung, Kagamine Len masih dalam masa _check up._

"Miku, sekarang jujur, kau punya perasaan apa padaku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kasihan." Miku menjawab singkat tanpa menatap mata Mikuo sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau bilang...?" Mikuo bingung dengan jawaban Miku.

"Kaulah yang seperti ayam, Satzune-_san._ Kau kebingungan dan pada akhirnya memilih berjalan sesuka hatimu tanpa punya tujuan tertentu." Miku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Mikuo. Ternyata, mata Miku sudah sembab oleh airmatanya.

"Miku, dengarkan aku-"

"Satzune-_san,_ tolong. Aku tak mau terluka lebih jauh. Tolong, berikan aku waktu untuk menyendiri." Miku memohon kepada Mikuo.

"Baiklah..." Mikuo mundur selangkah. Miku pun kemudian berlari menuju toilet wanita. Sedangkan, Mikuo bersandar di dinding koridor tanpa mempedulikan bel yang sudah berdering kencang menandakan pelajaran telah dimulai.

"Apa aku sungguh tak punya tujuan...?" Gumam Mikuo. Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan renungannya di gudang belakang sekolah, takut ketahuan membolos pelajaran.

Di sana, ternyata Mikuo bertemu dengan Ted yang sedang merokok sendirian. Mikuo asal duduk saja di sana. Ted cuma melirik Mikuo dan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada masalah, _bro?"_ Tanya Ted.

"Banyak." Jawab Mikuo pelan.

"Ok, ceritakan padaku. Akan ku coba bantu, sebagai ganti karena sudah membuatku tahu nama Kasane Teto." Ted menepuk-nepuk pundak Mikuo.

"Kau tak mengerti, Ted. Aku bingung sekali saat ini." Mikuo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

Ted menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya. "Mau merokok dulu?" Tawar Ted.

"Tidak, aku sudah berhenti." Mikuo mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil di dekatnya dan melemparkannya asal ke depan.

"Kau tahu, Mikuo? Sebagai seorang ketua genk di SMA ini kau dikategorikan sebagai cowok cengeng juga, sepertinya. Pertama aku mengenalmu, kau tak seperti ini." Ted kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Jangan tanya aku." Mikuo mendesah pelan.

Hening.

Dalam keheningan itu, Mikuo baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah lumayan banyak berubah. Dia bukan lagi cowok yang suka berbuat onar, berkata kasar, bahkan bertangan ringan. Semuanya berubah sejak ia mengenal sosok Hatsune Miku.

"Lagi-lagi... Hatsune Miku namanya terpikirkan olehku..." Desah Mikuo

"Apa?" Ted tidak ngeh dengan ucapan Mikuo sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Mikuo berkata pelan kemudian berdiri. "Saatnya kembali ke ruang kelas."

"Kau tak mau di sini saja, huh?" Tanya Ted.

"Aku mau jadi anak cerdas. Hahaha..." Ledek Mikuo kemudian pergi dari belakang ruang gudang itu menuju ke kelasnya.

_'Aku harus temukan tujuanku sesegera mungkin. Aku tak mau Miku membenciku terlalu lama.'_

Di toilet wanita, ternyata kini Miku menangis dengan ditemani oleh Mikane Rin. Miku tadi mengirimkan sms pada Rin untuk segera ke toilet untuk menemaninya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Miku. Untuk apa kau menangis demi cowok seperti Mikuo itu?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi. Daritadi, setiap kali Rin menanyakan hal ini Miku malah menjawab ngelantur.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Kau menyukainya, huh?" Rin bertanya dengan nada serendah mungkin. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku tak mengerti juga, Rin... Tapi, aku jadi kesal kalau Mikuo tak menepati janjinya padaku... Ia bilang, ia akan terus menjagaku..." Miku berkata sambil sesekali masih terisak.

"Sigh..." Rin mendesah. Sebenarnya, ia tahu betul kalau Miku mulai menyukai Mikuo. Itu alasan termudah kenapa Miku jadi semarah itu. Itu karena ia cemburu, tentunya.

"Miku, kau coba dengarkan apa yang dikatakan lubuk hatimu sekali lagi. Aku pikir, ada kekeliruan." Rin menatap cermin.

"Akan ku coba..." Gumam Miku sambil menyeka bekas airmatanya.

_'Miku, bodoh. Kenapa kau malah menyukai pembawa masalah seperti itu, sih?!'_ Rin kesal sendiri.

.

.

.

Rizuka: Yo! Fic ini diupdate dulu deh sebelum author MVii pada mau UTS, hihihi... Buat yang mau UTS juga, sukses ya!

Chimi: Mulai chappie ini, kami mau bales review dari readers, deh! Kayaknya gak sopan banget kami nggak ngebales review dari readers.

**Hikaru Kisekine**

Makasih ya buat reviewnya! Miku bukannya labil, cuma yah, kamu tau sendiri deh gimana kalo cewek lagi nutupin perasaan sukanya. Ups, aku nggak akan kasih bocoran lebih dari ini! Hehehe... Review lagi, ya?

**Zeita Hikari**

Miku sebenarnya bukan ceroboh, cuma dia nggak konsen saat mau nulis nama Kaito tapi kepikiran Mikuo mulu. Makanya jadi salah tulis, deh. Thanks ya reviewnya! Keep review, ya?

**Namika Tatsuya**

Emangnya mau banget ya di-pair sama Mikuo? *ngeledek* #plak. Emang, Len karakternya di sini nyebelin, ya? *sweatdrop* Ditunggu lagi review kamu, Tasya-chan!

Ririn: Next chappie ada adegan _kissu_ lagi! Yeay! XD

Rizuka: Jangan dibocorin dulu, Ririn -_-

Michi: Yang jelas, review dari readers sekalian sangat dinanti! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Troubleful Love"_

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, typo maybe, pair MiKuo, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Merodine Vii belongs to Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corporation.

.

.

.

_Aku pikir jika baik bertemu buruk,_

_Maka baik akan tertelan keburukan_

_Tapi, bagaimana jika buruk mau berubah menjadi baik?_

_Meskipun, bisa saja baik justru yang akan menjadi buruk_

.

.

.

C.7 What did you get from her?

Miku berjalan-jalan di koridor kelasnya dengan langkah malas-malasan. Len dan Rin yang berada bersamanya saja tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, takut Miku jadi marah. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Miku jadi jauh lebih pendiam.

Sambil berjalan, Miku mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia begitu bahagia jika Mikuo berada di sisinya. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Miku mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya menyukai Mikuo. Tapi, reputasi Mikuo jadi jauh lebih buruk setelah tragedi foto ciumannya dengan Luka. Seluruh siswa-siswi bahkan lebih frontal dan berani untuk melarang Mikuo mendekati Miku.

Dan entah kenapa, Miku merasakan perasaannya sangat pedih setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang Mikuo. Mengenang bagaimana Mikuo mencium bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Mengenang bagaimana Mikuo membuat Miku tegar setelah penolakan dari Kaito. Mengenang bagaimana Mikuo memarahi Miku habis-habisan karena Miku jatuh cinta pada seorang playboy. Kenangan-kenangan itu sulit sekali menghilang dari pikiran Miku bagaimanapun Miku mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Tak bisa tahan lebih lama dalam keheningan di sana, Rin menegur Miku yang berpandangan kosong. "Hei, Miku. Kau jadi jauh lebih pendiam belakangan ini..."

Miku menggeleng pelan sambil tetap menatap kosong ke depan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang berubah." Jawabnya datar.

"Miku, apa kau sakit?" Len mengkhawatirkan Miku.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Len. Sungguh. Jangan terlalu mengkhatirkan aku." Miku kembali menjawab dengan nada datar.

Dan kembali keheningan tercipta karena tak satu pun di antara Rin dan Len yang berani untuk bertanya lebih jauh kepada Miku.

Sementara, Miku kembali terlelap dalam lamunannya yang entah indah atau pedih. Yang jelas, semua yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah tentang Mikuo.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, Mikuo kembali berhadapan dengan Megurine Luka, siswi yang waktu itu membuat skandal foto ciuman dengan dirinya. Luka yang menyetop Mikuo di depan ruang kelasnya, membuat Miku yang melihatnya jadi bertambah murung dan sedih tanpa sepengetahuan Mikuo. Dengan alasan meminta penjelasan, Mikuo mendengarkan ucapan Luka.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkanmu. Sekarang, bicara padaku, apa maksudmu membuat skandal itu?" Tanya Mikuo agak menggertak.

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu, Mikuo. Tapi, mendengar kabar bahwa kau dekat dengan Miku, si siswi kesayangan, aku jadi khawatir kau tak akan menengok kepadaku. Makanya, aku ingin membuat dia jadi benci dulu padamu." Luka menjawabnya enteng tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Dasar perempuan aneh. Kau pikir aku akan menoleh setelah kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Setidaknya, kau tak akan bersamanya. Jadi, aku dan Hatsune Miku itu seri~" Luka tersenyum polos.

Miku menggeletukan giginya, mulai kesal. "Dengar, Megurine Luka. Beruntung kau adalah wanita. Kalau tidak-"

"Mau menamparku, hm~?" Luka mengedepankan pipinya, menantang Mikuo untuk memukulnya.

"Cih," Mikuo mundur selangkah. "Mau membuat skandal baru lagi, huh?" Mikuo bersandar pada salah sebuah meja di ruang kelasnya.

"Tidak, hanya mengetes kejantananmu. Kau sungguh laki-laki yang hebat, Mikuo~" Rayu Luka sambil mendekat pada Mikuo.

"Berhenti sok dekat, Luka. Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini." Mikuo mendorong tubuh Luka lumayan keras. "Kau lebih baik tak berurusan lagi baik dengan aku, ataupun Miku." Ancam Mikuo.

Mikuo membenarkan posisi tasnya. Kemudian, ia mendorong tubuh Luka menyamping agak keras, mencari jalan untuk keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Begitu ia berada di mulut kelas, Luka berteriak.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan darinya, huh?!" Luka terlihat kesal.

Mikuo berbalik dengan tatapan tajam. Di luar dugaan, Mikuo memukul pintu ruang kelasnya dengan sangat keras, bahkan hingga menyebabkan retakan. Mikuo pun menjawab kepada Luka.

"Aku bosan melakukan hal-hal brengsek sepanjang hari. _I'm sick of always being the troublemaker._ Miku merubahku. Jika kau mau menghalangiku, kau berhadapan dengan masalah terbesar dalam hidupmu, _I swear._"

Luka menelan ludahnya, antara shock dan takut dengan tindakan Mikuo barusan. Bahkan, Luka tak berani untuk menyetop sosok Mikuo yang kian menjauh dari ruang kelasnya. Setelah cukup lama, barulah Luka bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Mi-Mikuo itu... Gila! A-Aku harus bilang pada Len bahwa aku tak mau meneruskan tugas ini!" Luka langsung berlari dari ruang kelasnya, bergegas mencari Len.

Ya, _Luka adalah orang suruhan Len._

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Mikuo membanting dengan kasar pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia belum makan malam, tapi ia berniat untuk tidur, mengakhiri satu lagi hari yang penat bagi dirinya. Sambil berguling-guling, ia terus memikirkan tentang Hatsune Miku. Mulai dari bagaimana ia terlibat masalah dengan Kagamine Len hingga pertengkarannya dengan Miku yang masih belum selesai sampai sekarang. Dan jujur, ia kehilangan saat-saat ia bisa bermain dan bercanda dengan Miku.

"Sigh... Kenapa, ya, aku jadi lebih sering kepikiran Miku belakangan ini?" Gumam Mikuo.

Takdir memang aneh. Di rumahnya, Miku juga sedang menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang kelap-kelip. Ia juga sedang memikirkan Mikuo. Semua hal yang telah mereka habiskan bersama-sama.

"Kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan dirinya meskipun aku bilang aku membencinya?" Miku bergumam.

Yang tak terduga adalah, seorang gadis berambut pink yang telah membuat masalah kini sedang merenungkan kesalahannya sambil berendam dalam air panas yang berada di bathtubnya.

"Aku pikir, aku mendapat pelajaran dari kata-kata Mikuo tadi sore. Kenapa... Aku tidak mencoba berubah juga...?" Luka berpikir sejenak lalu mencelupkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam air.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Miku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Luka di mejanya. Seingat Miku, Luka adalah senpainya. Lalu, untuk apa Luka berada di tempat Miku? Ditambah lagi, ini masih sangat pagi dan bahkan kelas Miku masih kosong.

"Miku, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Luka tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah shopping bag yang berisi sebuah sweater berwarna toska.

"E-Eh? Bu-Buat apa?" Miku bertanya, canggung mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang yang seharusnya ia benci itu.

"Permintaan maaf yang paling dalam dari lubuk hatiku." Luka menundukan kepalanya.

"Minta maaf?" Miku mengernyitkan alisnya, antara heran dan curiga kepada senpainya itu.

"Mikuo membuatku sadar bahwa aku juga membutuhkan sahabat. Jadi orang yang banyak dimusuhi itu tak enak, lho." Luka tersenyum malu kepada Miku. Dan kali ini, Luka jujur tanpa ada niat buruk sama sekali.

Miku menengok sedikit isi pemberian Luka kemudian berterimakasih. "Terimakasih, Luka-senpai. Tapi, kau tak harus memberiku hadiah untuk minta maaf. Aku pasti akan memaafkanmu, kok." Miku tersenyum.

Luka juga tersenyum sambil berpikir, _'Jadi, inikah alasan Mikuo begitu melindunginya Miku?'_

Beberapa murid mulai masuk dan heran akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di ruang kelas mereka. Luka pun merasa lebih canggung, makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Miku, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu, ya? Dah." Luka pun berlalu dari ruang kelas itu.

Di koridor, Luka berpapasan dengan Len yang kini sudah tidak lagi memerlukan tongkat untuk berjalan. Len membuang muka, tapi tiba-tiba saja Luka menarik tangan Len dengan kasar.

"Len, aku tak akan lagi membantumu membuat Miku membenci Mikuo. Asal kau tahu, Mikuo jauh lebih baik darimu." Luka berbisik dengan tajamnya di telinga Len.

Len mendorong tubuh Luka. "Siapa peduli? Toh, aku sudah tak memerlukan bantuanmu lagi."

Setelah itu, Luka pun pergi ke ruang kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Len sendiri sebenarnya bingung harus minta tolong siapa lagi untuk memisahkan Miku dan Mikuo. Len langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, menyesal telah berkata begitu kepada Luka. Dan rasa dendamnya pada Mikuo pun bertambah besar.

Selang beberapa lama, Mikuo tiba di sekolahnya dan langsung dicegat oleh Ted di depan pintu masuk ruang kelasnya. Mikuo pun jadi bingung melihat muka Ted yang merah padam, tak seperti biasanya.

"Yo," Mikuo menyapa Ted. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Mikuo meledek Ted.

Tiba-tiba, Ted mendorong Mikuo dan menyudutkannya di dinding dengan keras. Beberapa murid yang menyaksikannya langsung menyingkir, takut kena masalah juga.

Mikuo hampir saja mendorong Ted dan memukulinya kalau bukan karena Ted yang menahan tubuh Mikuo sekuat tenaga. Bukannya memukul, Ted malah berbisik kepada Mikuo.

"Aku ditolak oleh Teto."

"Hah?!"

Mikuo kali ini tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong temannya yang super duper idiot itu.

"Kalau cuma mau ngomong kayak gitu ngapain heboh banget, Ted?!" Mikuo memarahi Ted sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Miku dan Len melongok dari dalam ruang kelas. Miku khawatir Mikuo terlibat perkelahian dengan ketua genk SMA Yamaha itu, padahal Mikuo sudah mengalahkannya. Len ikut-ikutan Miku supaya bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Mikuo akan terlibat masalah lagi. Tapi, Mikuo dan Ted malah nyengir berjamaah.

"Hehehe... Kami cuma bercandaan, kok. _Peace._" Ucap keduanya kompak.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Miku kembali masuk ke ruang kelas, tapi ia sempat menghela nafas lega juga, sih. Sementara, Len kecewa karena ternyata Mikuo batal kena masalah baru lagi.

Melihat dua orang itu sudah masuk, Mikuo bertanya lagi dengan nada setengah berbisik, "Memangnya, kenapa kau ditolak...?"

"Dia bilang, dia bahkan belum mengenalku terlalu dekat. Aku sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru." Ucap Ted lemas.

Mikuo menggeleng-geleng lalu langsung menyeret Ted ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Tepatnya, ke hadapan Miku.

"Miku, aku tahu kita masih belum baikan. Tapi, aku sangat memohon bantuanmu saat ini." Pinta Mikuo tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Minta tolong apa?" Miku sok jual mahal di depan Mikuo.

Mikuo merasa tak enak karena Ted memelototinya dan Len memandanginya dengan kepo. Mikuo pun memilih berbisik di telinga Miku.

"Ajari Ted cara PDKT ke siswi bernama Teto itu."

"Hah?" Miku ternganga dengan tatapan yang absurd banget. "Serius?"

"Demi apapun, aku serius, Miku." Mikuo membuang muka, malu. Sementara, Ted asyik saja bersiul-siul sambil melirik siswi-siswi di kelas Mikuo.

"Begini, ya, Mikuo. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak. Tapi, yang jelas kita tak bisa membahasnya saat ini." Ucap Miku.

"Kenapa, hah?" Ted menatap nyolot pada Miku, tapi langsung disentil jidatnya oleh Mikuo.

"Yah, habis ini kan ada ulangan fisika." Miku memiringkan kepalanya, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa alasan sebenarnya ia tak mau membahas hal itu sekarang adalah karena Len menguping.

"Oh..." Mikuo menahan tawa. "Yaudah, nanti aku sms lagi, deh._ By the way, thanks._"

"Hng." Miku berubah sok cuek lagi agar Len tidak curiga. Mikuo dan Ted pun keluar dari ruang kelas.

Di luar, Ted bertanya lagi pada Mikuo. "Apa dia akan membantuku?"

Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "_You can trust me anytime, bro._"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Miku datang ke belakang gudang sekolah sendirian setelah cukup ribet mengakali Len agar tidak mengikutinya. Di sana, Mikuo dan Ted sudah menunggu. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Miku memulai pelajaran tentang PDKT kepada Ted.

Sementara Miku sibuk mengajarkan Ted, Mikuo tidur-tiduran sambil sesekali melirik Miku. Rasanya aneh, menurut Mikuo. Biasanya ia tak merasa apa-apa saat menatap mata Miku. Tapi saat lirik-lirikan, Mikuo jadi agak kaget dan malu saat tertangkap basah sedang melirik Miku. Dan Miku pun merasa hal yang sama, meskipun Miku jauh lebih sensitif daripada Mikuo.

"Nah, ku rasa kau bisa lakukan sisanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu sendiri, Ted." Miku menyudahi les PDKT-nya.

"Thanks banget, nih! Wah, aku jadi lebih optimis buat mendapatkan hati Teto!" Ted langsung bersemangat.

"Nah, Mikuo. Yuk, pulang?" Miku mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikuo.

"Apakah ini salahsatu bentuk praktek PDKT yang baru saja kau ajarkan pada Ted?" Tanya Mikuo asal.

"Kau bisa menilainya demikian, meskipun aku tidak." Miku menjawab cuek. Mikuo tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya di tangan Miku untuk dibantu berdiri.

"Ted, kami pulang duluan, ya?" Miku pamit kepada Ted.

"Sip! Sekali lagi, thanks ya, Miku!" Ted kembali berterimakasih.

Miku pun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Mikuo. "_Good luck,_ ya!" Seru Miku setelah agak jauh.

Kini, Miku sedang asyik-asyiknya menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan masih menggenggam tangan Mikuo. Lama-kelamaan, Mikuo merasa aneh juga.

"Miku, kau kenapa masih saja menggenggam tanganku sejak tadi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Entahlah, aku malas melepaskannya." Miku menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ng... Apa kita sudah baikan?" Mikuo bertanya pelan-pelan, takut Miku jadi tambah marah.

Bukannya marah, Miku malah berdiri menghadap Mikuo dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku minta cium olehmu?"

"Eh?" Mikuo terkejut. Tapi, melihat Miku begitu berharap dan memang Mikuo ingin mencium bibir Miku lagi, Mikuo tak menahan dirinya. Ia pun mencium dengan cepat, khawatir Miku masih merasa kesal.

Meskipun cepat, Miku tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tersipu manis. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar bisa melihat sisi baikmu yang utuh, Mikuo."

Miku meletakan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Mikuo. "Kau... Sungguh baik, Mikuo..." Miku berbisik sekali lagi.

"Miku," Mikuo memanggil Miku.

Begitu Miku mendongakan wajahnya, Mikuo kembali melumat bibir Miku dengan mesra. Miku menggenggam erat seragam Mikuo sambil menikmati ciumannya dengan Mikuo. Dan setelah cukup lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku," Miku kembali menundukan kepalanya. "Sungguh senang hari ini, Mikuo. Terimakasih."

Setelah itu, Miku langsung berlari di koridor, meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian. Mikuo, entah kenapa, berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia membiarkan Miku sendiri dulu. Jadi, ia memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor itu.

Mikuo terhenti sesaat dan melihat sosok Miku yang masih berlari saat keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Miku... Aku tambah mengerti mengapa kau berarti begitu besar bagiku..."

.

.

.

Rizuka: Yoi, maaf ya kami updatenya telat parah! Hahaha! XD

Michi: Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami ga akan banyak bacot di chappie ini. Thanks buat yang udah review dan diusahakan fic ini diupdate secepetnya! Dah! :D


End file.
